rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Spells (Thetan)
=Armor of Darkness= Abjuration Darkness Level: Darkness 4 Components: V, S, D F Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 10 minutes/level Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) The spell envelops the warded creature in a shroud of shadows. The shroud can, if the caster desires, conceal the wearer’s features. In any case, it grants the recipient a +3 deflection bonus to Armor Class plus an additional +1 for every four caster levels (maximum bonus +8). The subject can see through the armor as if it did not exist and is also afforded darkvision with a range of 60 feet. Finally, the subject gains a +2 bonus on saving throws against any holy, good, or light spells or effects. Undead creatures that are subjects of armor of darkness also gain +4 turn resistance. =Blacklight= Evocation Darkness Level: Darkness 3, Sor/Wiz 3 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: A 20-ft.-radius emanation centered on a creature, object, or point in space Duration: 1 round/level (D) Saving Throw: Will negates or none (object) Spell Resistance: Yes or no (object) The caster creates an area of total darkness. The darkness is impenetrable to normal vision and darkvision, but the caster can see normally within the blacklit area. Creatures outside the spell’s area, even the caster, cannot see through it. The spell can be cast on a point in space, but the effect is stationary when cast on a mobile object. A character can cast the spell on a creature, and the effect then radiates from the creature and moves as it moves. Unattended objects and points in space do not get saving throws or benefit from spell resistance. Blacklight counters or dispels any light spell of equal or lower level. The 3rd-level cleric spell daylight counters or dispels blacklight. =Bolt of Glory= Evocation Good Level: Glory 6 Components: V, S, D F Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./level) Target: Ray Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes This spell projects a bolt of energy from the Positive Energy Plane against one creature. The caster must succeed at a ranged touch attack to strike the target. A creature struck suffers varying damage, depending on its nature and home plane of existence: =Crown of Glory= Evocation Level: Glory 8 Components: V, S, M, D F Casting Time: 1 full round Range: Personal Target: 120-ft.-radius emanation centered on you Duration: 1 minute/level Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes The caster is imbued with an aura of celestial authority, inspiring awe in all lesser creatures. The caster gains a +4 enhancement bonus to his or her Charisma score for the duration of the spell. All creatures with fewer than 8 HD or levels cease whatever they are doing and are compelled to pay attention to the caster. Any such creature that wants to take hostile action against the caster must make a successful Will save to do so. Any creature that does not make this saving throw the first time it attempts a hostile action is enthralled for the duration of the spell (as the enthrall spell), as long as it is in the spell’s area, nor will it try to leave the area on its own. Creatures with 8 HD or more may pay attention to the caster, but are not affected by this spell. When the caster speaks, all listeners telepathically understand him or her, even if they do not understand the language. While the spell lasts, the caster can make up to three suggestions to creatures of fewer than 8 HD in range, as if using the mass suggestion spell (Will save negates); creatures with 8 HD or more aren’t affected by this power. Only creatures within range at the time a suggestion is given are subject to it. Material Component: An opal worth at least 200 gp. =Hardening= Transmutation Level: Sor/Wiz 6, Artifice 7 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: One item of a volume no greater than 10 cu. ft./level (see text) Duration: Permanent Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes (object) This spell increases the hardness of materials. For every two caster levels, increase by 1 the hardness of the material targeted by the spell. This hardness increase improves only the material’s resistance to damage. Nothing else is modified by the improvement. The hardening spell does not in any way affect resistance to other forms of transformation. This spell affects up to 10 cubic feet per level of the spellcaster. If cast upon a metal or mineral, the volume is reduced to 1 cubic foot per level. =Status, Greater= Divination Level: Community 4 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: One creature touched/three levels Duration: 1 hour/level Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) As status, but you can also cast a limited selection of spells through the link, as if you were touching the target. You can cast any spell that meets the following conditions: Level: 0, 1st, or 2nd Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Saving Throw: harmless For example, if you become aware (through the greater status spell) that one of your linked companions is dying, you can cast cure moderate wounds to try to revive her. =Surelife= Abjuration Level: Repose 8 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 round Range: Personal Target: You Duration: 1 minute/2 levels This spell allows the caster to protect him or herself against some condition that would ordinarily cause certain death. The character can only protect him or herself against a natural occurrence or condition, not against a spell or the action of a creature. The character must specify the condition against which he or she wishes to protect him or herself, and the spell is effective only against that condition. Should the character be subjected to that condition during the duration of the spell, he or she feels no discomfort and takes no damage from the condition. However, the spell does not protect any items carried on the caster’s person. At the end of the spell’s duration, the condition has full normal effects if the character is still subjected to it. =True Creation= Conjuration (Creation) Level: Creation 8 Components: V, S, M, XP Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: 0 ft. Effect: Unattended, nonmagical object of nonliving matter, up to 1 cu. ft./level Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No The caster creates a nonmagical, unattended object of any sort of matter. Items created are permanent and cannot be negated by dispelling magics or negating powers. For all intents and purposes, these items are completely real. The volume of the item created cannot exceed 1 cubic foot per caster level. The caster must succeed at an appropriate skill check to make a complex item. Unlike the items brought into being by the lower-level spells minor creation and major creation, objects created by the casting of true creation can be used as material components. XP Cost: The item’s gold piece value in XP, or a minimum of 1 XP, whichever is more. Category:Thetan